For A Moment
by mercurymari83
Summary: A one-shot Chibiusa/Helios fic, with a nice, unexpected twist. Fluff is rampant, but the ending more than makes up for it. ^_~ Formatting has been fixed!


****

I own Sailor Moon and all the characters, and I make 1.7 million dollars a year!……………Psyche! Hehe enjoy the story, everyone.

__

The pink-haired angel sat on top of a grassy hill in a white, shimmery gown. The edges of the gown picked up slightly in the calm wind, and delicate tendrils of her hair drifted across her crystal-clear eyes. Her pale skin was illuminated by the gentle moonlight. She sighed softly and closed her eyes for but a moment. She tilted her head slightly to one side, fighting away the sandman. 

She was waiting.

Patiently, she waited for him to come to her. He had told her to remain there for him. She had full faith that he would come for her, so there she sat. 

And then he came. Quietly, he stepped out of the shadows, into the moonlit, grassy area in which she waited for her lover to return. He approached her, and put a tender kiss upon her lips… 

When they broke from the embrace, she slowly opened her eyes, and looked around to find that he was gone…

"CHIBIUSA!"  
Usagi's piercing shout broke Chibiusa from her dreamlike state, and she ripped the book from her hands.

"Hey!" Chibiusa protested. "Give that back, I'm almost done!" she angrily shouted.

Usagi held the book just out of reach, laughing as Chibiusa jumped up and down in vain to get the novel back. "No! I'll just have to make sure to hide it, so you never find it again! Mama Ikuko has told you to stop reading these books, and you know you must follow the rules!"

Chibiusa stopped jumping and crossed her arms. "Liar! You're just going to bring the book to your room and read it on your own!" Chibiusa stuck out her tongue and chuckled to herself, as Usagi's face grew red. 

"No I'm not! I've got Mamo-chan, I don't NEED to read these kinds of books!" Usagi laughed. "You need discipline, that's no way to speak to your future mother!" Usagi picked Chibiusa up and prepared to spank her. When her hand was in the air, the voice of Mama Ikuko resounded up the stairs.

"Stop fighting, you two! Before I have to come up there! Now get ready for bed, it's past 11!"

Chibiusa wriggled out of Usagi's grasp and said, "Nyah! Now get out of my bedroom!" She watched as Usagi stormed out, carrying the romance novel with her.

»~~*~~«

Chibiusa tossed and turned in her sleep. She just wasn't tired. Checking the clock, she saw it was 2 AM. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. The moonlight splashed funny-shaped shadows on her ceiling. Sitting up, she rested her head on the window sill and looked out into the starry night. It was a perfect night; a clear, starry sky; a perfect crescent moon; comfortably warm. She sighed and closed her eyes.

__

"Small Lady."

Chibiusa whipped her head up, eyes wide. She looked around, bewildered, and whispered, "Who's there? Who's whispering to me?" She paused for a moment, and no answer came. Shrugging, she rested her head back on the window sill and closed her eyes.

__

"I'm right here, Small Lady."

She gasped, and when she opened her eyes, a pair of amber ones met hers. Wisps of white hair perfectly framed his face, and his ivory skin was as pure and smooth as she remembered.

"Helios?" she whispered in disbelief. "Is it really you? How did you get here? Am I dreaming?" She looked at the angel-like man before her. She reached out to touch him, and make sure that he was real. His hair was so soft, but he was real nonetheless.

"I've been waiting for you, Helios. But I thought you would have come to me in a dream?"  
Helios now sat on the window sill, next to Chibiusa. He quietly responded, "Let's just say I got… special permission to come see you face to face." He smiled at her. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

She smiled back and whispered in response, "Yes, but I'd wait forever for you, Helios."

The young man blushed at this comment. She sat up and drew her face towards his. They slowly grew closer until their warm lips touched together. When they finally pulled away, they were both blushing bright red.

"So… what brings you to Earth, Helios?" Chibiusa asked, trying to change the subject.

He cleared his throat and said, "I just wanted to see you. And to formally ask you something…"  
She tilted her head to one side and asked, "What is it, Helios?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "May I come in? I'd feel better if I could stand inside and ask you my question."  
"By all means," she said, beckoning him inside. He moved from his seat on the window sill, to a standing position in front of her bed. He kneeled down, and with a flick of his wrist and a bright glint of magic, a beautiful ring appeared in his hand.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, in Elysion. I want for you to come back with me, as my bride. Your father has already given me his blessing, so I ask this: Will you marry me, Small Lady?"

»~~*~~«

Chibiusa slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Yes, I will marry you, Hel—" She stopped mid-sentence. He was nowhere to be seen. She shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight streaming through the window.

Was it all… just a dream? she asked herself. But that kiss, it felt so real. It must have happened! But I can't remember what happened after he asked me to marry him…

She turned and leaned on the window sill once more. Opening the window, she looked outside for any proof that Helios had, indeed, visited her last night. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she slumped down, and hurt herself on something hard.

"Ow! What the--?" She gasped at the sight before her. The engagement ring sat on the window sill. It was just as beautiful as she had remembered! She smiled and whispered, "Yes, Helios. I will marry you and go back to Elysion with you," as she slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

»~~*~~«

Later on that morning, Chibiusa skipped down the street with Usagi on the way to Mamoru's apartment. She had kept the ring a secret from Usagi—she wanted to tell them her exciting news at the same time she told Mamoru.

When they made it in, she kicked her shoes off and ran into Mamoru's living room. "Mamo-chan! Usagi! I have something wonderful to tell you both!"

"What is it, Chibiusa?" they asked her. Giving each other puzzled looks, they both sat down at the table. "Did something happen?" Mamoru asked.

Chibiusa excitedly nodded her head. "You _bet _something happened! _This_ happened!" She held her left hand out, showing them the beautiful engagement ring.

Usagi and Mamoru gasped and stood at the same time. "Chibiusa, where did you get that? Are you playing a trick on us? What's going on?" she yelled, worried that her daughter would get married before she did. It was quite ironic, in a cosmic sort of way.

"Helios came to me last night, and gave it to me. He asked me to marry him and go back to Elysion with him, and I agreed!" Chibiusa proudly said.

"Chibiusa, what about your role as Neo-Princess Serenity? You can't go back to Elysion with Helios when you still have duties to fulfill! Besides, you're way too young! You do not have my permission to get married! Absolutely not!" Usagi protested. 

"Well, I could always come back… I hadn't thought about that…" Chibiusa quietly said. "But I really want to go with Helios, Usagi! I love him dearly, and want to be with him!"

Mamoru interrupted at that time, and said, "Helios came to you, too?"

Usagi and Chibiusa whipped their faces toward Mamoru. "He came to you, Mamo-chan?" Chibiusa asked, puzzled. Why would he do that?

Mamoru recounted, "Yes. In my dream, he asked me for my blessing. He told me that he wanted to marry you, and I told him that he had my blessing. Then he disappeared, and I woke up right after. Eventually, I went back to sleep, and another man came to my dream. He was a priest of Elysion, bringing news about Helios. Since Helios is my guardian, he felt I had a right to know."  
Chibiusa was getting worried. "What, Mamo-chan? What did he say?"

Mamoru slowly and apologetically said, "Nehelenia… her good spirit was destroyed, and her evil spirit was reborn. By the power of the Galaxy Cauldron, the holiest place in the universe. She, quite coincidentally, caught sight of Helios traveling to Earth."  
Chibiusa began to cry. "What? Helios…? Did something happen to him?!"

Mamoru quietly said, "I'm sorry, Chibiusa. But the priest told me that Nehelenia killed Helios before he even made it to Earth. Helios is dead."

»~~*~~«

****

A/N: Yes, the italics and spacing were bothering me, so I just fixed it. Plus, I forgot to disclaim! *Gasp*

Somewhat of a depressing twist, I know. But the Galaxy Cauldron, and all the information about that I used are in the Stars manga, just so you all know I'm not pulling this stuff out of nowhere.

I know the ending may not be likeable to many, but I think it's quite refreshing to read something different for a change.

So press that little button and let me know what ya think. Thanks for reading! ^_~


End file.
